gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sam Evans
Sam Evans ist ein Schüler der William McKinley High School. Er ist ebenfalls Mitglied der New Directions und von The God Squad als auch ein ehemaliges Mitglied der McKinley Titans. Er war in der Folge Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten daran interessiert dem Glee Club beizutreten, tat es jedoch erst in der Folge Duette. Für den Großteil der zweiten Staffel war Quinn Fabray seine feste Freundin, doch er machte mit ihr Schluss, als er herausfand, dass diese ihn mit Finn betrogen hat. Er war von der Folge New York! bis zum Anfang der dritten Staffel heimlich mit Mercedes zusammen. In der ersten Folge der dritten Staffel wird von Mercedes erwähnt, dass Sam umgezogen sei, weil sein Vater einen neuen Job hätte. Er kehrt in der achten Folge wieder zurück und verkündet lautstark, dass er Mercedes zurückerobern will. Seit der neunten Folge der vierten Staffel datet er Brittany. Sam wird von Chord Overstreet dargestellt. Persönlichkeit Sam scheint ein netter, besitzergreifender Typ zu sein, der sich aber manchmal wie ein Depp anstellt. Er ist sich des öfteren auch nicht sicher was er genau sagen soll. Als der "Neue" versucht er immer noch, einen Weg in die sozialen Netzwerke seiner neuen Schule zu finden. Als Finn ihm die Chance bietet, dem Glee Club beizutreten, scheint Sam wirklich begeist ert von der Idee zu sein. Wie alle anderen Teenager, fürchtet Sam ein Außenseiter und dadurch schikaniert zu werden, was auch der Grund war, warum er nicht sofort einwilligte dem Glee Club beizutreten. Jedoch, als er einwilligt mit Kurt ein Duett zu singen, trotz der Warnung von Finn, dass er dadurch schikaniert werden könnte, bleibt er bei seinem Entschluss mit Kurt zu singen. Denn ihm ist ein Versprechen mehr Wert als sein Ruf. Obwohl er ein netter Kerl ist, ist Sam eher sozial unbeholfen und naiv und ihm ist in der Regel nicht bewusst, wie viele Mädchen ihn attraktiv finden. Er behauptet von sich selbst, dass er nicht weiß, wie er mit Mädchen umgehen soll, da er zuvor auf eine reine Jungenschule ging. Dies scheint auch der Grund dafür zu sein, weshalb er voreilige Entscheidungen trifft, wie z.B. als er versuchte Quinn zu küssen. Er scheint auch sehr locker und sympathisch zu sein, Santana erklärte in der Folge Amor muss verrückt sein, dass er der neue Glee Favorit sei. Er ist auch sehr entschlossen zu bekommen was er will, wie Popularität oder Quinn Fabray als seine Freundin. Sam liebt es, Football zu spielen und zu singen und er ist offenbar ein bisschen wie ein Nerd, wenn es um Dinge wie den Film "Avatar" geht. Ihm wurde in der Folge Ersatzspieler von Mr. Schuester beigebracht, wie man sich die Schuhe zubindet. Sam scheint sich auch sehr unsicher mit seinem Körper zu sein und er will beliebt sein. Seine Popularität Fragen waren zu Beginn ein Problem für ihn. Als er mit Quinn zusammen war, versuchte er noch beliebter zu werden um für Quinn ein noch besserer Freund zu sein, seine Nerd Seite wurde in dieser Zeit vollkommen ignoriert. Sein Wunsch an Beliebtheit wurde aber hauptsächlich von Quinn an geheizt. Sam scheint, nachdem sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat und sie seit dem in einem Motel leben müssen, etwas zurückhaltender geworden zu sein, er wollte dieses Ereignis gar nicht mit seinen Freunden in Glee Club teilen, doch am Ende blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als es ihnen zu erzählen. Er scheint des Weiteren ein guter großer Bruder für seine zwei kleinen Geschwister zu sein. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|180px|Sam singt unter der Dusche: [[Every Rose Has Its Thorn]]In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten ist Sam ein neuer Schüler auf der William McKinley High, er erscheint zum ersten mal als die New Directions Empire State of Mind auf dem Schulhof performen. Nur er und Sunshine Corazon zeigen Interesse an ihrem Auftritt, dies bleibt bei Finn Hudson und Rachel Berry natürlich nicht übersehen. Später als Finn, in der Umkleide der Jungs, Poster für den Glee Club aufhängt, hört er wie Sam unter der Dusche Every Rose Has Its Thorn singt, diese Szene ähnelt der von Finn, als Will Schuester ihn dabei sah wie er Can't Fight this Feeling in der Dusche sang - beide wurden unter der Dusche entdeckt. Finn bittet Sam zu dem Vorsingen für die New Directions zu kommen und dieser sagt zu, da Finn der beliebte Quarterback ist. Als Finn sich für Artie einsetzt und Coach Beiste bittet diesen in das Team aufzunehmen, schmeißt Shannon Finn aus dem Team und Sam wird der neue Quarterback. Finn ist nicht erfreut über diese Nachricht, des Weiteren taucht Sam auch nicht zum Vorsingen auf, da er der Neue ist und sich den Ruf nicht auf der Stelle ruinieren möchte. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] ist er bei seinem ersten Foolballspiel als Quarterback im Einsatz. Er hört auf Finns Plan anstatt auf Trainerin Beiste und verletzt sich dabei an der Schulter und von da an wurde er durch Finn als Quarterback eingesetzt. Finn ist zwar erfreut, dass er wieder seinen Posten zurück hat, aber es tat ihm unendlich leid, dass Sam wegen ihm so schlimm verletzt wurde. thumb|192px|Sam nach der Slushie "Dusche"In [[Duette|'Duette']] stellt Will Sam als das neue Mitglied im Glee Club vor, der ihnen zu neuen Chancen verhelfen soll, die Regionals zu gewinnen. Will erklärt den Glee Kids, dass sie zu zweit ein Duett singen sollen und macht es zur Wochenaufgabe, dass die Kids zu zweit gegeneinander antreten. Der Gewinner bekommen ein Essen bei Breadstix spendiert. Kurt geht auf Sam zu und stellt sich vor. Er will sich davon überzeugen, dass Sam schwul ist, doch dieser weiß nicht, wovon Kurt spricht und will flüchten. Kurt bietet ihm daraufhin an, dass Sam mit ihm das Duett singen soll doch dieser ist nicht begeistert davon, Kurt akzeptiert jedoch kein nein. Finn versucht Sam auszureden, mit Kurt zusammen zu singen. Er sagt ihm, dass es ihn unbeliebt machen würde, doch Sam will das nicht glauben, abgesehen davon macht es ihm nichts aus mit einem Jungen zu singen, da er findet, dass Kurt eine großartige Stimme hat. Als er die Umkleidekabine verlässt, wird er von einem Slushie getroffen. Kurt schleicht sich später an Sam ran, der gerade unter der Dusche steht. Dieser möchte Sam nicht weiterhin dazu zwingen, mit ihm das Duett zu singen, da er weiß, dass Sam sein Ruf wichtig ist, vor allem da er auch der "Neue" an der Schule ist und er weiß auch, dass Sam Kurt nicht verletzten will. Kurt sagt deshalb das Duett ab und will, dass Sam sich einen neuen Partner sucht. Sam will daraufhin Quinn als seine Partnerin gewinnen. Bevor Quinn sich auf das Duett mit Sam einlässt, muss dieser sie erstmal davon überzeugen. Da er weiß, das beide sowieso gut singen, will er zuerst mit ihr die Choreographie durchgehen. Dabei versucht er sie zu küssen. Sie schreckt zurück und erklärt ihm, dass das nicht geht. Sie möchte daraufhin auch nicht mehr mit ihm singen und stürmt aus dem Raum. Die beiden vertragen sich allerdings wieder und singen zusammen Lucky. Sie gewinnen den Wettbewerb. Quinn und Sam lösen nach ihrem Sieg den Gewinn ein. Sam versucht Quinn zu beeindrucken und schafft es, indem er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, dass er seine Haare blond gefärbt habe, nur um als cooler Surferboy an die Schule zu kommen und andere zu beeindrucken. Am Ende steckt Quinn den Gutschein für das Essen ein und sagt, dass Sam bezahlen müsse, weil das ein Gentleman beim ersten Date normalerweise tut. thumb|right|137px|Sam als "Rocky."In The Rocky Horror Glee Show soll Sam die Rolle des Rocky übernehmen. Sam trainiert zusammen mit Finn und Artie im Trainingsraum. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, wie der perfekte Mann auszusehen hat. Sam erklärt Finn, dass man gut aussehen muss, um beliebt zu sein. Später trainiert Finn mit Hanteln im Trainingsraum. Sam kommt ihm zu Hilfe und macht ihm klar, dass es in seiner Rolle nicht darum ginge, gut auszusehen. Die Rolle von Brad würde ihn schon alleine sexy machen . Emma erzählt Will, dass Sam die Rolle von Rocky nicht übernehmen möchte, weil er sich unwohl fühle. Will möchte Sams Rolle übernehmen, um Emma näher zu sein und bittet sie deshalb um Hilfe. Am Ende der Episode übernimmt Sam seine Rolle doch wieder und singt mit den anderen The Time Warp. In Ungeküsst sitzen Finn und Sam beide in einer Wanne. Finn genießt das heiße Wasser, während Sam in einer Wanne mit kaltem Wasser sitzt. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass beide eine Freundin haben, die nicht mit ihnen schlafen möchte. Finn gibt Sam den Tipp, dass er an etwas denken solle, dass ihm die Stimmung verdirbt, wenn er mit Quinn zusammen ist, damit er nicht erregt wird. Als Sam und Quinn vor dem Kamin rummachen, stellt sich dieser Coach Beiste im Nachthemd vor oder wie sie im Cheerleader Outfit auf ihn einredet, um nicht in Stimmung zu kommen. Quinn merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als Sam das Wort "Beiste" sagt. Quinn möchte wissen, warum Sam den Namen von Coach Beiste gesagt hat, während die beiden sich geküsst haben. Bei der Diskussion werden sie von Coach Beiste unterbrochen, die keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht. Als dann auch noch Mike vorbeigeht und möchte, dass Coach Beiste die Finger von Tina lässt, ist die Überraschung groß. Will beobachtet die Szene und stellt Sam und Mike zur Rede. Er ist entsetzt, dass die Schüler Coach Beiste in dieser Art in ihre Gedanken mit aufnehmen. Will erfährt später von Sue, das Shannon aus Demütigung wegen der Aktion der Glee Kids ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat. Die Jungs entschuldigen sich bei Coach Beiste und widmen ihr das Mash-up von "Stop! In the Name of Love" und "Free Your Mind". Am Ende bringen die Jungs sie sogar zum Lachen und schenken ihr eine Umarmung. In Ersatzspieler performt er mit den anderen zu Forget You und Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. Später schaut er sich die Performance von Rachel und Holly an. thumb|left|226px|Sam schenkt Quinn einen Ring.In Amor muss verrückt sein trainiert Sam trotz verletzter Schulter dafür, wieder Quarterback im Football Team zu werden. Er möchte wieder beliebt an der Schule sein und Quinn zu seiner Freundin machen. Deshalb macht er ihr eine Liebeserklärung und will ihr einen Ring schenken, der verspricht, dass er sie irgendwann heiraten will und für immer für sie da sein möchte. Der Ring soll zeigen, dass beide ein festes Paar sind. Quinn ist zu erst erschrocken und nimmt den Ring nicht an. Später überrascht Quinn Sam mit dem Ring, den er für sie ausgesucht hat. Sie ist stolz auf seinen Einsatz für Kurt. Sam ist überrascht, freut sich dennoch sehr darüber, dass Quinn sich zu ihm bekannt hat. In Neue Welten möchte Will, dass Quinn und Sam das Solo bei den Sectionals singen, und die Tanzkünste von Mike und Brittany die Jury überzeugen sollen, was Rachel nicht glücklich stimmt. Der Glee Club hat seinen Auftritt bei den Sectionals. Sam und Quinn eröffnen die Performance mit (I've Had) The Time of My Life. Danach folgt Santana mit Valerie. Am Ende der Performances gibt die Jury bekannt, dass es einen Gleichstand zwischen den Warblers und den New Directions gibt. Beide Teams schaffen es weiter zu den Regionals. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat singt Sam ein Solo bei The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle ist Finn über die Entscheidung von den Cheerios Mädchen wütend, da diese das Cheerleading dem Glee Club vorziehen und stellt Quinn zur Rede. Er wird von Sam unterbrochen, der seine Freundin verteidigt und Finn ins Gesicht sagt, dass er selbst ein besserer Anführer für den Glee Club und das Footballteam wäre. Die beiden geraten aneinander doch Will gelingt es, sie zu stoppen. In Liebeslied zum Leid wird er eifersüchtig auf Finns und Quinns Beziehung und beginnt seine Beziehung mit Quinn bedroht zufühlen. thumb|Sam mit seiner Band.In Das Comeback der Teufelin befürchtet Sam, dass er Quinn verlieren könnte. Sie ist das Beste, was ihm an der McKinley High School passiert ist. Er hat das Gefühl, dass zwischen Finn und Quinn mehr ist als sie zugibt. Sie lügt ihn bezüglich des Kusses mit Finn an und Sam beschließt, dass er sie für sich zurückgewinnen muss. Er kämmt seine Haare so wie Justin Bieber sie trägt, und testet auf einer Bat-Mizwa, wie er bei den Mädchen damit ankommt. Er gründet die Justin Bieber Experience und singt Baby und Somebody to Love. Santana macht ihm später jedoch deutlich, dass er aufhören muss sich etwas vorzumachen und Quinn ihn mit Finn betrogen hat. Am Anfang glaubt Sam ihr nicht und versucht alles abzustreiten, doch ihm wird nach und nach klar, dass Santana Recht hat. Er trennt sich von Quinn und fängt eine Beziehung mit Santana an. In Dicht ist Pflicht amüsiert er sich auf Rachel's Party und macht mit Santana rum, beim Flaschendrehen küsst er Brittany. Er singt bei [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame It (On the Alcohol)]] und [[Tik Tok|''Tik Tok]] mit. In Sexy bewundert Sam die enge Freundschaft zwischen Santana und Brittany. In Unsere eigenen Songs stoppt er Santanas Song ''Trouty Mouth''. Bei den Regionals singt er mit den New Directions zu ''Loser Like Me''. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten kündigt er die Künstler für das Benefiz Konzert der New Directions an. In Born This Way ist er nicht länger mit Santana zusammen und meint, dass Karofsky sie haben kann. Er singt bei ''Born This Way'' mit, wo er ein T-shirt trägt auf dem Trouty Mouth steht. In Das jüngste Gerücht fragt Rachel ihn nach einem Date, er sagt jedoch sie sei nicht sein Typ. Durch die Gerüchte, die derzeit an der Schule herrschen, denkt jeder er hätte etwas mit Quinn und/oder Kurt. Bei einem Streit der New Directions und alle ihn beschuldigen, den Partner eines anderen ausgespannt zu haben, sagt er ihnen die Wahrheit. Kurt und Quinn halfen ihm, weil sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat und seine Familie seit dem in einem Motel leben muss. Kurt brachte ihm Kleidung, Quinn half ihm mit seinen Geschwister wenn er als Pizzalieferant unterwegs war. Rachel und Finn besuchen ihn nacher im Motel und bringen ihm eine Gitarre, die die New Directions als Entschuldigung gekauft haben. Er singt später mit den New Directions und seinen Geschwistern ein Solo in Don't Stop. thumb|Sam auf dem Abschlussball.In Rivalen der Krone begleitet er Rachel, Mercedes und Jesse zum Abschlussball. Er sing mit Puck und Artie den Song Friday. Als Rachel ''Jar Of Hearts'' singt, geht er auf Mercedes zu und fordert diese zum Tanz auf. In Totenfeier ist er auf Jeans Beerdigung und singt bei ''Pure Imagination'' mit. In New York! ist zu sehen, dass Mercedes und er heimlich miteinander ausgehen. Bei den Nationals singt er zu ''Light Up The World''. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|right|Sam bei dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern.In Die Zeit deines Lebens arbeitet er als Stripper. Ihn suchen Rachel und Finn bei der Arbeit auf und bitten ihn zurück zu den New Directions zukommen, weil sie ihn für die Sectionals benötigen. Jedoch sagt Sam, dass sein Vater möglicherweise etwas dagegen haben wird. Daher beschließen die drei, mit Sams Eltern zu sprechen. Rachel meint, er könne bei Finn unterkommen, so wäre er nicht obdachlos. Jedoch möchte er erst mal allein mit seinem Sohn reden. Er sagt, dass sein Sohn durch all die Umstände schnell zu einem richtigen Mann geworden ist. Sam ist zwar stolz darauf, was sie alles zusammen bewältigt haben, doch er vermisst es ein Teenager zu sein. Seiner Mutter kommen die Tränen, weil sie jeden Tag sein trauriges Gesicht sah. Sie erlauben ihm zu gehen, wenn es ihn wirklich glücklich macht. In der McKinley platz Sam überraschend herein, als Kurt kurz vorher sagt, dass sie keine Chance bei den Sectionals haben werden. Er bietet ihnen seine Hilfe an und wird von allen herzlich empfangen. Sie singen daraufhin zusammen Red Solo Cup und trinken dabei Champagner. Nach dem Song kommt Santana in den Raum, weil sie mit bekommen hat, dass er wieder da ist, und liest ihm ein selbst geschriebenes Gedicht vor. Er ist alles andere als beleidigt von dem Gedicht und meint nur, dass er sie auch vermisst hätte und umarmt sie. Bei den Proben kommt es zwischen ihm und Blaine zu einer Auseinandersetzung, weil dieser etwas dagegen hat, wenn sie ihre Performance mit billigen Sex Moves aufwerten. Blaine sagt zu ihm, dass er nicht zu verkaufen sei, woraufhin es fast zu einem Kampf kommt. Quinn will wieder mit Sam zusammen zukommen und das versucht sie, ihm nahe zu legen. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie ihre Tochter zurückgewinnen will und meint, dass Sam ein guter Vater wäre. Doch er sagt ihr, dass sie noch jung sei, so wie er selbst, und sie nur einmal ihr Abschlussjahr haben und nur einmal Teenager sind und genau deshalb diese Zeit genießen sollten und lässt sie im Schulflur stehen. thumb|left|194px|Mercedes und Sam im Schulflur.Später läuft er durch den Schulflur und nimmt Mercedes an die Hand. Diese reißt sich aber von ihm los und versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nun einen neuen Freund hat, und Sam ihm nicht gewachsen sei. Doch er ruft ihr hinterher, dass es ihm egal sei, wie groß oder stark ihr neuer Lover wäre, weil er sie zurück gewinnen möchte. Bei den Sectionals übernimmt er ein Solo bei dem Song Man In The Mirror und am Ende der Folge singt er einen Part in dem Song'' We Are Young.'' thumb|Sam & Rory gehen einen Deal ein um sich gegenseitig zu helfenIn Galaktische Weihnachten fallen Rory Bücher aus seinem Spind und Sam kommt ihm zur Hilfe. Dabei sieht Sam die Bilder in dessen Spind und fragt ihn, ob dies seine Familie sei. Rory sagt, dass es seine komplette Familie ist und das er sie sehr vermisst. Sam kann verstehen, wie es ihm ohne seine Familie geht, weil er seine auch vermisst, obwohl sie nur vier Stunden entfernt wohnen. Er lädt Rory ein, Weihnachten mit ihm und seiner Familie zu verbringen. Artie will alles sehr fröhlich gestalten, doch Sam findet es nicht gut, weil es bei Weihnachten nicht nur darum geht und geht, fordert Rory ebenfalls dazu auf, doch Rory folgt ihm nicht. Das Weihnachstspecial endet mit Rorys Vorlesung. Rory kommt als Elf Itchy herein und will alle daran erinnern, worum es an Weihnachten geht. Er liest ihnen einen Geschichte vor und sorgt für Besinnlichkeit. Nach der Sendung geht er zusammen mit den New Directions zu Sue und den Obdachlosen. Sie singen'' Do They Know It's Christmas?. Sam und Quinn sind bereits dort anwesend gewesen und haben Sue geholfen, anstatt bei dem Weihnachtsspecial dabei zu sein. Am Ende der Folge steht Rory mit Sam an der Straße und versuchen ein wenig Geld zu sammeln. Er fragt Sam um Hilfe, damit er bis zum Valentinstag eine Freundin oder einen Kuss bekommt. Sam und Rory gehen den Deal ein. In dem Moment kommen Finn und Rachel, um den beiden zu helfen. thumb|right|Sam und Mercedes während [[Summer Nights.]]In 'Will will' singen Sam und Mercedes zusammen mit den New Directions Jungs und Mädchen den Song ''Summer Nights. Kurz davor beichtete Mercedes auf Tinas Aussage, dass sie und Sam sich im Musikraum gegenseitig Blicke zuwerfen würden, dass sie und Sam eine Sommerromanze hatten. An einem anderen Platz wiederum erzählt bzw. singt Sam über sich und Mercedes und ihre Beziehungen. Die ganze Performance ist genauso gestaltet wie in dem Film "Grease". Bei der Glee Probe gibt Will bekannt, dass er Emma einen Antrag machen werde. Sam folgt nach der Probe Mercedes und fragt sie, ob sie auch irgendwann mal heiraten will. Sam hakt nach, und erwähnt dabei einen Jungen, welcher großartig bei Nachahmungen ist und total verliebt in sie ist (sich selbst). Doch Mercedes macht ihm deutlich, dass es nur eine Sommerromanze zwischen ihnen war und dass sie nun mit Shane zusammen ist. Sam erinnert sie an ihre gemeinsame Zeit, wie zum Beispiel ihre Abenteuer während eines Karneval Festes. Mercedes sagt, dass sie eine tolle und spaßige Zeit gehabt hätten, aber dass dies nicht die Tatsache ändert, dass sie mit Shane zusammen ist. thumb|left|Mercedes hilft Sam, sein gesicht sauber zu machen.Später redet Sam mit Shannon Beiste und hofft, dass diese ihn zurück ins Team der McKinley Titans lässt, weil er seine Jacke zurück will, und hofft somit Mercedes zu beeindrucken, doch der Coach muss ihm leider absagen. Sie meint jedoch, dass das Schwimmteam möglicherweise Platz für ihn hätte. Als Sam daraufhin mit Finn über das Schwimmteam spricht, wird ihm kurz darauf von Rick Nelson ein Slushi ins Gesicht geschüttet. Mercedes ist geschockt und versucht ihm zu helfen. Als Shane dann auftaucht und Mercedes mit ihm geht, schaut sie noch einmal zu Samzurück. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel und Santana präsentieren eine Ballade für Wills Wochenaufgabe, bei der auch sie an die ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit ihrer großen Liebe denken. Mercedes hat dabei Sam vor Augen und rennt im Anschluss aus dem Saal, weil sie merkt, dass sie über Sam noch nicht hinweg ist. Die anderen sprechen ihr gut zu und sagen, dass sie auf ihr Herz hören sollte und das mit Sam noch nicht vorbei sein müsste. thumb|192px|Der Kuss.In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? schickt Sam Mercedes eine SMS, in der steht, dass sie ins Auditorium kommen soll. Mercedes ist verwundert und auch ein etwas verwirrt folgt jedoch seiner Bitte. Dort wartet Sam bereits auf sie. Er fragt sie, ob sie zusammen ein Duett singen könnten, weil sie das nie getan haben und ändert die Schrift auf der Leuchttafel von "M.J." zu "MERCEDES". Er sagt, danach könne sie zu Shane gehen und Sam würde sie nicht aufhalten. Sie soll selbst entscheiden, zu wem sie gehört. Daraufhin beginnen die beiden Human Nature zu singen. Nach dem Song blicken sie sich tief in die Augen und kommen sich immer näher, sodass sie sich schließlich küssen. Außerdem ist Sam in dieser Episode bei jeder New Directions Performance anwesend, also bei Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Bad und Black or White. In Spanisches Blut kommt Sam nicht oft vor, singt aber einen Song, denn er an Mercedes richtet. Bamboleo/Hero. In Gorilla mit Herz ist Sam in einer einer Diskussion mit dem The God Squadwiesie Geld verdienen können, er schlägt vor dass sie Liebeslieder in Form eines Liebestelegramms für ihre 'Kunden' singen sollten. Anschließend singen er und die anderen von The God Squad von Finn für Rachel Stereo Hearts. Santana will daraufhin, dass die Gruppe auch für Brittany einen Song singt und stellt dabei klar, dass es nicht eine Freundin ist, sondern ihre Freundin. thumb|left|180px|Mercedes hält Sam zurück, weil sie sich schuldig fühlt.Die Mitglieder von The God Squad diskutieren darüber, ob es falsch oder richtig sei, für ein Homosexuelles Paar zu singen. Später fragt Sam, Mercedes, ob sie sein Schatz sein will. In diesem Moment bricht Mercedes in Tränen aus und gesteht Sam, dass sie ihn liebt, doch sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie Shane alles erzählt hat. Als Sam glücklich fragt, ob sie nun wider zusammen kommen können, lehnt Mercedes es ab und sagt ihm, dass sie Shane sehr verletzt hat, so sehr, dass er weinen musste und sie nicht einmal bemerkt hat, zu was für einer Person sie geworden ist. Sie sagt, dass sie für eine Weile alleine sein muss und ihren Weg gehen möchte. Er läuft nach der Performance von Mercedes zu I Will Always Love You aus dem Probenraum weil es ihn emotional mitnimmt. Später, bei Sugars Party, singen die The God Squad Cherish/Cherish, der von Santana an Brittany gerichtet ist. In Saturday Night Glee-ver performt Mercedes einen Song, der vor Sam mit dem Handy aufgenommen wird. Später als Kurt und Mercedes sich unterhalten, kommt Sam dazu und will mit Mercedes reden um ihr etwas zu zeigen. Er öffnet ein Viedeo bei You Tube, das bereits 458 Kommentare hat. Es ist Mercedes Aufritt. Sam ermutigt sie dazu, ihren Weg zu finden und nach Los Angeles zu gehen. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! unterhalten sich Sam und Joe über Quinn. Joe hat Gefühle für sie, hält jedoch nichts von Sex vor der Ehe. Sam macht ihm klar, dass er immer noch ein guter Christ sein kann, in dem er betet und gut zu anderen Menschen ist, auch wenn er seinen Gefühlen für Quinn nachgibt. Joe glaubt jedoch, dass das Spirituelle über dem Physiche liegt, woraufhin Sam ihm sagt, dass er sich klar werden müsse, ob er sich Goit annähren will, oder lieber Quinn. In Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit tanz Sam mit Mercedes auf dem Abschlussball, die beiden sehen zu dem glücklichen Shane der mit seiner neuen Freundin tanzt. Später singt Sam mit Artie, Joe und Mike What Makes You Beautiful. In Menschliche Requisite tauschen alle Charaktere ihren Platz. Sam stellt Rory da, Rory wiederrum Sam. In And the winner is... finden die Nationals statt. Während der Proben macht sich Puck über Sams Tanzstil lustig und die beiden fangen an sich zu streiten bis Will dazwischen geht. Später performt er mit den New Direction Paradise By The Dashboard Light. Am Ende kommt er zusammen mit dem Rest an die McKinely zurück wo sie gefeiert werden, da sie das erste mal die Nationals gewonnen haben. thumb|Sam erzählt über Mercedes' Zukunft.In Zukunft voraus erfährt Santana von Sam und Mercedes, dass diese von einem Musikproduzenten in Los Angeles unter Vertrag genommen wurde, um bei einem Indie-Label als Backround Sängerin zu arbeiten, da Sam die Performance von Disco Inferno von Mercedes bei YouTube hochgeladen hatte und der Musikproduzent begeistert von ihr war. Später performt er mit den Juniors, für die Abschlussschüler In My Life. Diesen widmen sie besonders Finn, da er so viel für sie aufgegeben hatte und immer für sie da war. Am Ende verabschieden sich Sam und die New Directions von Rachel. 'Staffel Vier' In The New Rachel ist Sam im Chorraum, als Will Wade als neues Mitglied der New Directions vorstellt. Während dem Mittagessen, unterhalten sich die anderen darüber das Wade geschminkt ist, das sich diese an den Tisch, der New Direction dazu setzten will. Sam stellt klar, dass Unique (Wade) das nicht tun darf, solange sie geschminkt ist, da sie beliebt sind und dies noch ein bisschen anhalten soll. Später während den Audition's meint Sugar das Jake sexy ist, doch Sam meint das er es nicht ist, aber Unique stimmt Sugar zu. Danach begrüßt Sam mit den anderen Marley, als neues Mitglied des Clubs. thumb|Sam bittet Marley, bei den New Directions zu bleiben. Am nächsten Tag, machen sich einige Mitglieder der New Directions über die neue Küchenhilfe lustig, Marley stellt klar, dass es ihre Mutter ist und verlässt verärgert den Tisch. Daraufhin spricht Sam mit Marley und bittet sie darum, bei den New Directions zu bleiben. Er entschuldigt sich über das Verhalten der New Directions und auch alle anderen Kids tauchen auf und laden Marley ein, bei der Probe die Leadstimme zu übernehmen. Er probt dann später mit dem Rest des Clubs Chasing Pavements. In Britney 2.0 präsentieren Sam, Tina und Joe ihren Song 3, um Brittany zu helfen, da diese nicht mehr bei den Cheerios und somit total am Ende ist. Später trifft sich Brittany mit Sam in der Aula. Er hat Brittany durchschaut. Sie hat bewusst alles zunichte gemacht, weil das Comeback dadurch umso imposanter sei, so wie bei ihrem Idol Britney Spears auch. Sie habe auch alles durchdacht. Außerdem meint sie, dass sie Santana sehr vermisst. Daraufhin sagt Sam, dass er jetzt ihr neuer Freund ist. In Makeover fragt Sam Brittany, warum er nicht ihr Vizepräsident werden durfte. Er würde doch perfekt passen. Brittany meint aber, dass sie lieber nicht ihr Freundschaft gefähren wolle, bringt dann aber Blaine dazu, Sam als Vizepräsident vorzustellen. Sie verabreden außerdem eine Debatte. thumb|left|190px|Sam und Brittany während der Debatte.Während der Debatte zum Jahrgangsprecher singen Brittany und Sam Celebrity Skin. Danach sind die Vizepräsidenten in der mäßig gefüllten Aula an der Reihe. Artie langweilt alle mit sehr ausführlichen Ausführungen zu politischen Zielen, während Sam recht plump in Prinzip gar nichts sagt, auf seine Stripperkarriere aber offensiv reagiert und stolz dahinter steht. Als er sein Hemd aufreißt, ist die kleine Menge zumindest mal aufgewacht. Blaine ist hingegen gar nicht glücklich. Er kann Kurt nicht erreichen und merkt das er sich sehr alleine fühlt. Er ist auch nur für Kurt an die Schule gekommen, und auch die Wahl wollte er irgendwie nur für Kurt gewinnen. Sam spricht im Mut zu und macht im klar, was er erreicht hat und das er sehr stolz ist. Brittany spricht schließlich mit Sam, der zugibt, dass er für Brittany gestimmt hat. Außerdem kann er sie mit wenigen Worten wieder aufbauen, was Brittany sehr schön findet. In The Break-Up ist er im Chorraum und begrüßt Finn, der den Glee Club überraschend besucht. Die beiden umarmen sich und er stellt ihm die anderen Mitglieder vor. In The Role You Were Born to Play steht das Musical "Grease" an. Sam meint, dass Blaine als Präsident und er als Vizepräsident entscheiden können, welche Rollen sie später bekommen wollen. Doch Blaine interessiert das nicht. Er erzählt Sam, was geschehen ist, zwischen ihm und Kurt. Er fühlt sich schrecklich seit dem die beiden sich getrennt haben. Sam gibt zu, dass es ziemlich ernst sein muss, da Blaine am Wochenende kein Gel benutzt hat. Er versucht Blaine zu trösten. thumb|180pxWährend die Kandidaten für Sandy und Danny im Auditorium Born to Hand Jive performen, schauen die anderen, der New Directions ihnen zu. Sam sitzt zwischen Brittany und Joe. Danach gibt Finn nach langen Überlegen die Ergebnisse bekannt und Sam freut sich sehr, da er die Rolle des "Kenickie" spielen wird. In Glease verkündet Will, dass er den Glee Club für eine kurze Zeit verlassen wird. Da er erst nach den Sectionals zurück kommen wird, sind Sam und der Glee Club verärgert. Aufgrund Sue's Reservierung der Aula für die nächsten zwei Wochen müssen die Jungs in der Auttowerkstatt von Burt proben. Finn bringt sie dazu, sich mit dem Inhalt von Grease zu beschäftigen und sie von ihrer Version zu überzeugen. Daraufhin singt Sam mit den anderen Greased Lightning. In Dynamic Duets ruft Blaine in seiner neuen Indentität, als Nightbird zur ersten Society of Superheroes treffen an der McKinley auf. Die Mitglieder sind alle als ihre alten Egos verkleidet. Sam als Blond Chameleon. Dotti stürmt in das Treffen und berichtet das der Nationalspokal entwendet wurde und nur ein Laptop, auf dem eine Massage von einem verpixelten Jungen in einem Dalton Blazer, zurückgelassen wurde. thumb|left|Blaine und Sam holen sich ihren Nationalspokal zurück.Sam versucht Blaine davon abzuhalten an die Dalton zurückzukehren doch dieser erklärt ihm das er ein schlechter Mensch sei, er erzählt ihm von seinem Seitensprung und das er findet das Kurt dies nicht verdient hat und er sich somit selber bestrafen würde. Sam bittet ihn sich selber zu vergeben und zusammen performen sie den Song Heroes. Danach gehen die beiden auf eine "Mission" an die Dalton und holen sich ihren Nationalspokal zurück und hinterlassen nur den Blazer von Blaine mit der Notiz "No Thanks!". Zurück an der McKinley überreichen Sam und Blaine den Pokal an Finn und einem Superheldengürtel mit Geschenken, worunter sich auch ein Notschlüssel befindet. Alle sind sie einig das Finn der: "Vereiner des Glee Clubs" ist. In Thanksgiving 'erscheint Sam als erstes, als Finn den anderen im Glee Club die früheren Mitglieder des Clubs vorstellt. (Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Santana und Mike.) Als die New Directions, während den Sectionals sich vorbereiten müssen, da sie gleich dran sind, schaut Sam zwischen den Vorhängen zu dem Publikum durch und sieht Mr.Shue. Er teilt es schnell den anderen mit. Während ''Gangnam Style fürt Sam, dass erste Tanz Solo durch. Beziehungen Quinn Fabray :Hauptartikel: Sam-Quinn Beziehung left|thumb|178px|Sam und Quinn in [[Duette.]]In der zweiten Staffel kommt Quinn mit Sam zusammen, zwar klappt ihre Beziehung am Anfang gut, doch Quinn verliebt sich wieder in Finn und als sie ihn küsst, versucht Finn alles um sie zurück zu gewinnen. In Laufe der Staffel haben Finn und Quinn eine kleine Affäre am Laufen, jedoch als Santana dies mitbekommt, erzählt sie es Sam und bietet ihm an, mit ihr auszugehen, anstelle von Quinn. Sam macht mit ihr Schluss und kommt mit Santana zusammen, doch die beiden scheinen Freunde geblieben zu sein. In der Folge '''Das jüngste Gerücht ist ihre Freundschaft zum ersten mal, seit ihrer Trennung, zu sehen. In dieser Folge hilft Quinn Sam mit seinen Geschwistern, weil dieser mit seiner Familie in einem Motel leben muss, seit dessen Vater seinen Job verloren hat. 'Santana Lopez' Santana war in der zweiten Staffel vorübergehend mit ihm zusammen, doch es schien von Anfang an nichts ernstes zu sein. 'Mercedes Jones' :Hauptartikel: Mercedes - Sam Beziehung [[Datei:Samandmercedes.png|thumb|right|173px|Sam und Mercedes in New York!]]Mercedes und Sam waren immer Freunde, und es schien lange Zeit, als würde sich zwischen ihnen nie mehr als Freundschaft entwickeln. Während des Abschlussballs, in der Folge Rivalen der Krone, scheint sich zwischen ihnen mehr entwickeln zu haben. Sam geht mit ihr und Rachel auf den Abschlussball, später schließt sich Jesse den Dreien an. Während Rachel Jar Of Hearts sing, fragt Sam Mercedes, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde, sie lächelt und akzeptiert. In der Folge New York! '''halten beide Händchen und kommen heimlich zusammen. Blaine Anderson Blaine ist Sams bester Freund. Sie entwickeln eine enge Freundschaft während der vierten Staffel. Zum ersten mal treffen sie sich in der zweiten Staffel, interagieren miteinander jedoch erst in der Folge '''New York. In der dritten Staffel kommt es in Die Zeit deines Lebens zu einer Auseinandersetzung, weil Blaine etwas dagegen hat, wenn sie bei den Sectionals ihre Performance mit billigen Sexmoves aufwerten. Er sagt zu Sam, dass er nicht zu verkaufen sei, woraufhin es fast zu einem Kampf kommt. Doch nach den Sectionals vertragen sie sich wieder miteinander. Eine wirkliche Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt sich erst in der vierten Staffel, in der Folge Makeover. Sam hilft Blaine in dieser Folge bei dessen Wahl zum Schülerpräsidenten. Blaine erzählt Sam, dass er sich allein gelassen fühlt, seit Kurt nicht mehr da ist, doch Sam widerspricht ihm uns sagt ihm, dass er immer noch ihn hat und das er es cool findet einen schwulen Freund zu haben. thumb|left|212px|Blaine zeigt Sam das Video.Ebenfalls ist es Sam der Blaine dabei hilft, nach seiner Trennung von Kurt wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Blaine wiederum hilft Sam wieder auf die Beine, als dieser sich, wegen seinen Noten, Sorgen um seine Zukunft macht, denn er denkt, er hätte, außer seinem Körper nichts zu bieten, doch Blaine stellt ein Video zusammen, indem Sams Freunde ihre ehrliche Meinung von Sam präsentieren und erzählen, wie sehr Sam ihnen geholfen hat und Finn erwähnt, was für ein großartiger und starker Mensch Sam ist, denn dieser hat sich ganz allein um seine Familie gekümmert, als sie obdachlos waren. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Zwei *'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) (Unveröffentlicht) 'Solos (In einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *'Lucky' (Quinn) (Duette) *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' (Quinn) (Neue Welten) *'Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)' (Artie) (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'Baby' (Artie) (Das Comeback der Teufelin) Staffel Drei *'Human Nature' (Mercedes) (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) Staffel Vier *'Celebrity Skin' (Brittany) (Makeover) *'Heroes' (Blaine) (Dynamic Duets) *'Somethin' Stupid' (Brittany) (Swan Song) *'Make No Mistake (She's Mine)' (Santana) (Diva) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Zwei *'Billionaire' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' (Ungeküsst) *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'She's Not There' (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'Don't Stop' (Das jüngste Gerücht) *'Friday' (Rivalen der Krone) *'Bella Notte' (New York!) Staffel Drei *'Man In The Mirror' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'We Are Young' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Red Solo Cup' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Summer Nights' (Will will) *'Stereo Hearts' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Cherish/Cherish' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'What Makes You Beautiful' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *'You Get What You Give' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Vier *'3' (Britney 2.0) *'Greased Lightning' (Glease) *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'Don't Dream It's Over' (Swan Song) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' (Glee, Actually) *'Jingle Bell Rock' (Glee, Actually) *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'No Scrubs' (Sadie Hawkins) *'Centerfold/Hot In Herre' (Naked) *'This Is The New Year' (Naked) *'Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone' (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Footloose' (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Copacabana' (Guilty Pleasures) Trivia *Er hat den Film "Avatar" schon sechs mal gesehen. *Er hat sich heimlich seine Haare mit Zitronensaft blond gebleicht. *Sam verglich Kurts Stimme mit Faith Hill. *Er macht oft schlechte Witze. *Er arbeitet Nachts als Pizzalieferant. *Er findet niemand ist mehr Rock 'n' Roll als Justin Bieber. *Er hat alle 4 früheren Cheerleader im Glee Club geküsst oder gedatet (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes). *Bevor er an die McKinley High wechselte ging er auf ein Internat nur für Jungs. *Er und Quinn gehen in die gleiche Kirche, das macht ihn zu einem katholischen Christen. *Er hat von Rachel eine Dreier-Packung Lippenbalsam geschenkt bekommen. *Will hat ihm beigebracht, sich die Schnürsenkel zu binden. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder